The heating of urea to produce urea condensation compounds, such as a mixture of cyanuric acid and cyamelide, is known in the arts, but the use of these compounds as a flame retardant is novel. The condensation of isocyanuric acid and/or cyanic acid, (which are produced by heating urea), with other nitrogen containing compounds to produce flame retardant compounds is novel. The amino condensation compounds and their phosphorus and/or boron salts are used as flame retardant compounds in plastics and natural products. Urea and melamine were utilized as a flame retardant compound by Fracalossi, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,131. Melamine was utilized as flame retardant compounds in polyurethanes by Yukuta, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,875 and by Grinbergs et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,133. Amino phosphates was utilized by Blount in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,113.
What is lacking and what is needed are useful inexpensive nitrogen containing organic compounds with a plurality of nitrogen moieties. The amino condensation compounds and/or their salts of this invention are novel flame retardant compounds. The amino condensation compounds such as urea condensation compounds, urea-melamine condensation compound, urea-dicyandiamide compounds, urea-guanidine condensation compounds, etc., are novel flame retardant compounds. What is additionally lacking are compositions having such amino condensation compounds and/or their salts employed therein.